


【苏英】暗箭难防

by Cinead



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinead/pseuds/Cinead
Summary: （存档）明枪易躲，暗箭难防。





	【苏英】暗箭难防

我是罗莎·柯克兰，柯克兰家最小的孩子，也是唯一一个女孩。我有四个兄长，诺斯死在了仇家手里，二十五岁的威廉死于生日前的那场恶疾。这太不幸了，因为父亲悄悄告诉过我，他会在威廉生日那天将继承权交付于他。而亚瑟是唯一一个与我所承一母的哥哥，他只比我大一岁，却常年体弱多病，他聪明极了，从来只在诗歌上用心，便躲过了一劫。我看得出，斯科特非常喜欢亚瑟，也非常地讨厌他。他像一只绒羽纯粹、天真机敏的白鸽。柯克兰家族经营着那么多肮脏黑暗的交易，怎么会培养出这样圣洁的一株山茶？但说到底，斯科特还是最喜欢我。

 

他二十二岁那年父亲病逝，他便顺利成章地坐上柯克兰第一把交椅。那天，他送予了十四岁的我一枚红玫瑰戒指。红宝石雕刻而成的袖珍玫瑰璀璨剔透，和鸽子血一样殷红。戒身由涂了翡翠粉的白银制作而成，戴在无名指上远远望去，玫瑰开得栩栩如生，娇艳异常。斯科特告诉我，这不是普通的戒指，而是一枚暗器。轻轻按下玫瑰，两侧便会弹出酷似茎叶的利刺。我感激斯科特送给我这枚不同寻常的礼物，也非常地爱他。

 

父亲死后没几天，我便不知羞耻地爬上了斯科特的床。

 

这枚戒指保护了我不下数百次。每天、每时、每刻、每秒都有不识好歹的异徒妄想将我绑架威胁斯科特。每当他们找到空隙接近我，结果不是被玫瑰荆棘割断了喉咙，就是被刺瞎了双眼。如果想在道上生存下去，那就必须知道一点：永远不要小瞧柯克兰家的人，哪怕对方只是看似手无寸铁的姑娘。这是儿时母亲告诉我的，她非常疼爱我与亚瑟。但她和威廉一样，最终都死在了斯科特手里。威廉阻碍了斯科特继权，而母亲发现了诺斯的死与斯科特脱不开关系。

 

我恨极了斯科特，却无可奈何地爱上了他。他冷峻却狂热，对别人喜怒无常、阴晴不定，对我却是永远的宠溺疼爱。他对我而言，就像上帝般，因为他总在烟雾云彩后显现，灼灼红发热如普罗米修斯洒下的火种。他总喜欢含着烟来吻我。烟雾缭绕间，他会笑着把我抱到床上。

 

十八岁生日那天，我待在斯科特卧室里，他对我异常戒备，没有喝下我精心准备的红茶，也拒绝了我的索吻。我想他是知道了，我预谋让亚瑟坐上第一把交椅。斯科特对权力看得极重，他绝对已经容不下我，哪怕我现在小腹微微拢起，已有三个月的身孕。

 

我必须杀了他。

 

右手藏在裙摆里，我无声无息地亮出了玫瑰的毒刺。装出一副楚楚可怜的样子，我泪眼婆娑地躺他精瘦修长的大腿上。他似乎有片刻的心软，宽大微糙的手掌温柔地抚摸我散至腰间的长发。抓准机会，我猛得将无名指划向他下颈，他却早就预料般一把掐住我纤细的手腕，力道大得像要粉碎我的骨骼，荆棘仅仅割伤了他的手背。

 

斯科特冷笑着俯视我：“你的一招一式都是我交的，怎么可能骗得了我？”他不屑极了，枫叶色的红发宛若地狱之火般即将燃烬一切。他一把揪住我浓密的金发将我狠狠摔床上，还未来得及喘气，他就毫不留情地扼住我的脖子，力道极狠，他想活活把我掐死。

 

我涨红着脸，窒息的压迫感让我痛苦万分。在我濒死之际，他终于松开了手。我虚脱地躺在与他交姌过无数次的床上，因为他，我已经打过一次胎。我止不住地咳嗽，却发自内心地笑出了泪。他松手，不是因为心软，而是淬在荆棘上的剧毒在极短的时间内便攻至了心脏。

 

“是啊，我是你一手教出来的……”我断断续续地说，氧气重新进入肺部，我的体力正在缓慢恢复，“虽然不能用刀刃杀了你，但在你身上划个口子，还是有自信的。”我虚弱又得意地看着跪倒在地，脸色发青的斯科特。他会在五分钟内死去。

 

门在这时打开，身穿西装的亚瑟异样俊美，精神抖擞的样子一扫往日病气，装了整整十九年的病，也真是难为他了。

 

“永远不要小瞧柯克兰家的人。”亚瑟目光怜悯地看着斯科特，却又那般含情脉脉，“哪怕对方看起来比手无寸铁的姑娘更柔弱。”我相信这是母亲告诉他的，白色衬衣未能遮去他脖子上斯科特留下的香艳吻痕，这具西装革履包裹下的身体一定遍布红发男人恨的伤痕。

 

我们三个人得到眼睛是那么像，相互注视间几乎分不清彼此。

 

亚瑟缓缓走到因毒药颤抖的斯科特面前，他同样跪在地上，捧住斯科特冷峻锋利的脸，他像亲吻诀别爱人般缠绵又残忍地吻了上去。

 

看到他们接吻，我嫉妒得心脏都要撕裂了。恢复的体力不足让我站起，我只能麻木地蜷缩在床。我一直以为比起亚瑟，斯科特更爱我多一点。他与亚瑟做爱上床，不过是想侮辱这具异与柯克兰家的“纯净”灵魂。但我现在才知道自己错了，他眼里被下毒的怨恨竟在嘴唇相触间顷刻化解，只剩燃烧的爱意与诀别时刻的享受。

 

那我算什么？

 

我忍住眼眶中的热泪。若不是这毒药是亚瑟·柯克兰亲手交予我让我为母亲报仇，我大概会同情这对情深一片、生离死别的爱人。

 

“暗箭难防，你学得不错。”

 

斯科特用仅剩的力气在唇间挤出这辈子最后一句话，然后，从喉咙涌出的鲜血染红了他白色的牙齿，血液滴落在亚瑟的领口，开出成簇比我无名指上更猩红的玫瑰。他的眼睛没有合上，对亚瑟最后的温柔晶莹地凝聚在他墨绿色的瞳孔，他像死得其所似的安宁。

 

我几乎喘不上去。

 

而亚瑟有些失魂落魄，这真是可笑，因为这实在不是一只狐狸该有的矫情姿态。他抱着斯科特，骨节分明的右手颤抖地合上斯科特的双眼。光洁的脸颊埋在火色的发丝里，他和斯科特闭上同一双眼睛，他悲痛地轻笑出声：

“暗箭难防，你教我的。”


End file.
